ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb (Weapon)
Bombs teleport themselves directly into rooms, bypassing shields and defense drones. They cost missile ammunition to fire. They are the only weapons that can be fired at your own ship. Bombs deal no hull damage, but can damage or disrupt enemy systems and crew. They can miss, but not when targeting your own ship. Bombs cannot bypass Zoltan Shields (without the Zoltan Shield Bypass augment), but any system or ion damage will be applied to the shield (Ion and Stun Bombs do double damage). Fire Bombs and Lockdown Bombs have no effect on a Zoltan Shield. Repair Burst heals enemy Zoltan Shields (but cannot heal your own)! Bombs can be destroyed before they detonate, if the room they are in takes damage. Comparing bombs to missiles Both bombs and missile weapons use 1 missile ammunition every time they fire, both ignore shields, and both can be dodged. Missiles can be shot down by defence drones, bombs cannot. Missiles deal hull damage, bombs do not. Both these weapons are best used as support or utility weapons, rather than damage-dealers. Using missiles as your main damage source will rapidly exhaust your ammunition. In general, bombs work better in this supporting role. Most bombs need only 1 weapons power. All purchasable missile weapons require 2 or 3 power, and most have a long charge time. For example, a Small Bomb is typically more useful than a Hull Missile. It uses 1 power instead of 2, takes 13 seconds to charge instead of 17, and cannot be shot down by defense drones. List of bombs Healing Burst "Self-teleporting healing unit that instantly heals all friendly crew in the room. Can target your own ship." *Costs 40 *Heals personnel for 150 points. *Requires 1 power and takes 18 seconds to cool down. *Comes equipped on . *Enemies never use this weapon. Small Bomb "Self-teleporting explosive that damages systems and crew but not the hull. Can target your own ship." *Costs 45 *Damages personnel for 30 and systems for 2, with low chance of fire. *Requires 1 power and takes 13 seconds to cool down. *Comes equipped on . Fire Bomb "Self-teleporting explosive designed to damage crew members and light fires. Can target your own ship." *Costs 50 *Damages personnel for 30 damage with high chance of fire. *Requires 2 power and takes 15 seconds to cool down. *Comes equipped on . Ion Bomb "Self-teleporting explosive that uses ion damage to disable systems. Can target your own ship." *Costs 55 *Causes 4 Ion damage to targeted system. *Has a low chance to stun crew (Advanced Edition). *Requires 1 power and takes 22 seconds to cool down. Breach Bomb I "Self-teleporting explosive designed to damage systems and causes a breach. Can target your own ship." *Costs 50 (cannot be bought or found) *Damages personnel for 30 and systems for 1, with high chance of breach. *Requires 1 power and takes 9 seconds to cool down. *Only available on the . *Enemies never use this weapon. Breach Bomb II "Slower than Mark 1 but breaches and does more damage to systems. Can target your own ship." *Costs 60 *Damages personnel for 45. Damages systems for 3, with a high chance of breach. Low chance of fire. *Requires 2 power and takes 17 seconds to cool down. *Enemies never use this weapon. Crystal Lockdown Bomb "Self-teleporting explosive that does no damage but creates a dense wall preventing movement in or out of the room. Can target your own ship." *Costs 45 *Requires 1 power and takes 15 seconds to cool down. *Comes equipped on . Advanced Edition Bombs Repair Burst "Self-teleporting unit that floods a room with nano-bots capable of completely repairing all system damage." *Costs 40 *Requires 1 power and takes 14 seconds to cool down. *Repairs 8 bars of system damage. *Does not put out fires or seal hull breaches. *Enemies never use this weapon. Stun Bomb "Self-teleporting explosive that does 1 ion damage and stuns all crew inside the room. Can target your own ship." *Costs 45 *Requires 1 power and takes 17 seconds to cool down. *Causes 1 ion damage to targeted system or subsystem. *Stuns all enemy and player crew in affected room for 15 seconds. *Comes equipped on . Category:Weapons